Chained
by MonoShuga
Summary: The Star Forger gets a visit from the Aspect of Twilight, quirky one liners and angsty moments ensue.


Chained

Roaming around the miniscule lands of this small planet could only be so entertaining for so many centuries, but in reality, it was always but another meaningless distraction from the reality that is my servitude to these people.

The beauty of the planet had been tainted by the reminder of what Targon had done to me, and it felt like I was just flying around in circles, in this cage that I could not just escape.

Flying off into the cosmos was always an option but it wouldn't take long until the voices from this damned crown would begin barking orders at me again, grasping at the chains that kept me tied to this planet, pulling at my essence and threatening to kill my stars if I did not comply to their petty wishes. Each star paid the price of my arrogance and naivety to accept this gift, and this was a fact that I often had to be reminded off.

But it was becoming too much. As each of my beloved got extinguished, parts of me had faded along with them, and I could feel myself wither more and more each day, it was barely noticeable at first, subtle changes in my colours and my strength fading. But after millennia of this, I knew I had become but a shadow of my former self.

To make new stars was a long process in which I poured my whole heart and soul into, but it became impossible with the constant orders from the Targonians. I needed to forge the stars and the stars needed me to tend to them in order for us to survive, but this was impossible.

Lying on the lonely grassy plains, I simply look up at the night sky, home calls for me, so close and yet so far for me to reach, the longing feeling I have is unbearable, but I feel too weakened to even attempt to go out there and indulge in the nostalgia of those old days as a creator.

My crown is silent, a notion that I welcome with open arms, and as I prepare to close my eyes for a restless sleep, I see a shooting star passing by. A smile can't help but to form itself in my features, but it soon vanishes as I realize the star seems to get closer. In specs of gold, pink and purple, it heads in my direction, a familiar voice calls for me and I feel a sigh escape. So much for peace and quiet.

I watch as she arrives, the Aspect of Twilight makes sure to greet me with a tackle, using her small form to attempt to hug my neck, a sensation that I can only compare to a flea on a dog's body. I do not react.

\- Solsie! How's my little favourite space doggy doing? - She bubbles with excitement and I just roll my eyes at this greeting.

\- Little? Doggy? - I huff - I'd appreciate it if you did not refer to me as one of your... primitive pets, Zoe.

I notice her pout in response, it hasn't been the first time I've told her this, and it certainly will not be the last - Ow. Well you're no fun. - She whines, but I let it slide.

\- Evening. - I simply say as I wait for her to tell me the reason for her visit, assuming she had one, I do have to play my part as the Servant of the Aspects, even if she never really cared much for that.

Her pout fades, replaced by a puzzled look as she glances at me for a few seconds - ...Why are you on the ground? Aren't you supposed to be up there, flying and making stars?

\- I too need to rest. - I avoid her question - Is something the matter?

\- It's just the first time I see you like this! Are you sick? - She flies in front of my eyes, as if trying to investigate me, how a child was granted such powers still baffles me, but allthough I'd never admit it, she is still the most tolerable of the Aspects.

\- Is it not past your bedtime? - I raise my head to look down at her, expecting her to be annoyed, but she doesn't take the bait, instead offering me a sly grin.

\- But Zoe, sleeping is sooo primitive! - She attempts to mimic my voice as much as her range allows, placing her hands on her hips, attempting to look serious, but her smile never leaves her lips - I'd know because I'm a big fat space dragon, I don't need to sleep!

I frown, never in the stretch of my existence would I think I'd stoop so low as to allow a child to mock me with the use of my own words, but I'd let it slide enough times for her to become too comfortable in my presence. She clearly was on to something, my behaviour was unusual after all, and we both knew it.

My silence filled the area and I hoped for her to drop the subject, but she insisted on pressing the matter - It's okay! You can tell me, I won't judge! - She spoke, her small form lying on my head. Why did I allow this? Becoming these people's slave did not mean that I had to lose any form of my self-respect, but yet, here I was.

Still frowning, I lay down to rest my head on my arms, the transparent magic chains from my arms jingle as I move and I can see her attention drift to them - I simply wish to rest from a moment. Is that really worth so much of your undivided attention, my dear Aspect? - I ask, but I notice her attention is still on the chains, she seems saddened to see them, worried even?

It's as if she's pretending not to know what they are, as if her people weren't responsible for their existence. Her fake pity would be laughable if this wasn't a sour matter to me.

\- What are those...? - She points, as if trying to sound concerned for me. As if her "doggy on a leash" jokes weren't a direct reference to my imprisonment, the literal leash they put me on, like I was some sort of wild animal.

\- What are those. - I repeat her question, annoyed by her pretending to be ignorant of my situation. Now that... That was insulting. - Why don't you tell me?

\- Did they chain you to the ground? - She asked as she flew to my arms, trying to see where the chains came from, to no avail - What happened? – She looked back at me, her act was too convincing, and I decide to indulge it, even if for just a while.

\- I've been chained to this world ever since Targon tricked me into servitude. I expected you to have heard the news? - She appears annoyed by my tone, but her body language insists on showing concern, perhaps she really is unaware.

\- I didn't know they were real chains... - She quietly spoke - I never saw them before! You don't have to be so mean about it...

I let out a sigh, as much as I believe my words are justified, I find myself feeling sorry for her, even though I'm the one in magic hand cuffs.

\- They've always been here. They're just not visible when I'm up there. - I raise my other arm to demonstrate, the ethereal chain appears to fade as my arm gets further from the ground and she watches quietly.

\- ...That is so sad! - Reaching my palm, she hugs one of my fingers, and I'm careful not to crush her. I still find it hard to tell whether she actually knew about the chains or not - Is this why you're on the ground...? - She looks back at me and I'm reluctant to respond.

\- ...No?

\- Then pleeeeease tell me! - She quickly asks, what a silly demand, but I expect no less from her. I could not just tell her about my withering problem, not like she could possibly understand how it felt like. And yet, I knew she would not drop it until I told her.

\- I'm... tired. And I wish to rest... - I calmly tell her, and she just continues clinging to my fingers.

\- But there has to be something! You're like a grumpy old man... Are you growing old? Is that it?

\- Not exactly... That is not a thing for my kind.

\- Then why?

\- Why what? Can I not feel tired?

She pouted - Well, I don't think you're supposed to! "Your kind" is not supposed to! - She makes fun of my words again, visibly gesturing, but she's not wrong and I find it hard to be judgemental.

\- It would be wrong for me to disagree. Yes, this is... unusual... - I simply stare at the sky longingly and I feel her nesting in my palm. Oh, of all the possible places...! Now I have to constantly remind myself not to accidentally squish her while she's in my grasp. I too have standards.

\- So you ARE acting weird! - She spoke as if shocked - I knew it! You're never tired! You're always up there, flying around, making and destroying things!

I eye her quietly on my hand, I suppose that's one way to put it - Is there a reason for your visit?

\- Oh! - She looked thoughtful as if she was trying to remember something - Uhm... Nope! Just wanted to say hi!

I simply blink, looking quiet at her - Of course... Only you would do something silly like that. - I'd dare admit, someone visiting or talking to me for things other than petty orders and missions, was always a refreshing experience, even if a conversation with Zoe was mostly me indulging her child's play, for a Targonian, she actually seemed to have some sort of empathy for me, which was... touching.

\- Is it bad...? I'm not silly... - She frowned sadly - We're friends, right? Isn't that what friends do?

Friends? I would use that term loosely, but yet, I knew of her struggles creating friendships with other Humans. Mostly because of her nature, and I knew of this because she liked to vent to me about her attempts at friendship for some odd reason. Attempts that often ended in chaos and destruction, and I didn't have it in me to tell her no, having no choice but to listen. Therapist of the Aspects should be added to my many titles - I... Suppose they do... - I notice the gleam in her eyes and just know that I shouldn't have said that.

She holds her hands together, with a cheeky smile - Aah! You're really my friend?! - She seemed a bit embarrassed - Woah... All this time I thought you didn't really like me very much...

I just cover my head with my other arm in embarrassment, I dug myself into this hole, but despite my pride, I have more appreciation for her than I'd dare to admit, I cannot just tell her off, even if calling myself her "friend" is a big stretch. She giggles at my evident display of embarrassment.

\- You're more... tolerable than others... And that is me being generous. - She seems to sense my sarcasm, but just gives me a teasing look.

\- You big dummy! You just don't want to admit that you like me! It's okay!

I huff in response - I will no longer answer to anything concerning this topic.

\- Because you will tell me why you're feeling sick! Is there a dragon hospital? Maybe they have something for Space Dragons? You could go there if you're sick!

\- There is no such thing.

\- Well there should be! It's not the chains... And you're not becoming a grumpy old man either... Or just not old at least... - Her cheeks puffed as she pouted - What are you not telling me?!

\- It doesn't matter. - I say softly, I'm debating telling her the truth, but I do not wish for that information to spread and allow Targon to abuse me further. Not that I do not trust Zoe's judgement, but she doesn't strike me as someone who can keep a secret.

\- Yes it does! Is someone hurting you? - She still nested in my palm, looking eager at me.

\- Aren't they always? - I mutter bitterly and close my eyes once again. Not for too long as I begin to hear her whimper.

\- Are they after your pretty stars again...? I told them to stop but they never listen! - She seems saddened as she says this and my focus is now on her - They say I don't understand and that you're dangerous if they don't keep you in check...

I simply listened to her, unsure of how I could show her my empathy - They're not wrong, unfortunately... It's not you who's to blame. Their attacks on my stars are just... becoming too much. And the stars are part of me, quite in the literal sense. So you can guess how that has been affecting me.

She looks sad at me, placing her small hand on my jaw in what I believe to be an attempt at comforting me - Is that why you're upset...?

\- Why do you wish to know so badly?

\- Because you're always grumpy and angry...

I find myself surprised by this statement, I always saw myself as quite charismatic and with a fine sense of humour, but I realize that perhaps that is not how I've come across as - That is an absurd exaggeration. - I attempt to brush it off, but she pouts and nuzzles against my jaw.

\- Well, but you're not happy...! You should be home... You only look happy when you're creating things... Not... Destroying...

I remain silent with this as I get the longing feeling again, I want to create so badly, I want to indulge in collecting the right matter, shaping a star by my will, to tend and care for it, without the permanent threat that any of my mistakes could result in merciless destruction of its brothers and sisters.

My eyes turn up to look up into the sky, overwhelmed by sadness, but as I indulged in self-pity and forging plans to annihilate Targon off this miserable planet, a sudden squeal broke me off my trance, startling me for a brief second. I raised my head to look down at Zoe, the top of her hair is soaked wet and she eyes me surprised, but I simply look confused. There are no clouds in the sky, so no rain and...

\- I didn't know dragons could cry! - Zoe quickly says shocked and I just blink, passing a finger through my face, and seeing the tears fall to ground, forming a small puddle of starry water.

\- Oh that's... I must have gotten overwhelmed, I'm sorry... - I realize that I had began tearing up and poor Zoe found herself right under what were, compared to her size, enormous dragon tears. I'm more baffled than ashamed, yet I pity the poor Aspect for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And yet, as if her image of me wasn't stained enough by the concept of me being her giant space pet, I knew that this evident display of strong emotions would only lead to further teasing from her part.

She whips her long twilight hair to the side, in an attempt to dry up, and then sits in my palm again, looking up at me with a... pitiful look.

She seemed to notice the look on my face, as I expect her teasing at any second, but she's simply staring and I stare back, blinking in confusion, I find it hard to tell what's going on her mind. I still feel tears flowing, but mostly I just feel confused by her expression.

\- Will you be okay...? - I hear her ask, her tone is concerned, but almost fearful as if she's scared I might lash out at her for some reason.

I shake my head dismissively, not wishing for her to concern herself with my crisis, with a sigh, I rest my head again next to her, and she doesn't hesitate to approach me.

\- I want to help you escape...! I can go ask the others and...!

\- Don't. Targon will not learn. Not until I've buried them all in flames. And even then... Humanity will always repeat the same mistakes.

\- But you can't do that! Not all of them are bad, and Targon is home to many others! It's home to me...!

\- I can spare you, you're better than this. – She seemed scared by my words, but I knew it had to be done. I figured that sparing her would ease her mind, but she wasn't having any of it.

\- No! You're the one who's better than this! You're supposed to be a creator, not a destroyer!

Does she even actually understand? I raise my head, focusing in the distance as I make her leave my grasp - No... They took my power for their selfish needs, they took my freedom and they destroy that of which is important to me! They're the ones who are the heartless monsters seeking nothing but to destroy! - The tears refuse to stop, but my voice doesn't stutter and I feel myself becoming more enraged every time I remembered them - THEY WILL FACE MY WRATH INEVITABLY AND I INTEND FOR THIS PLANET TO REMEMBER IT AND NOT REPEAT THE SAME MISTAKES. - A feral growl escapes me, something which was unlike me and I can see Zoe cower at the sound of my echoing voice.

\- Sol, please stop...! You're scaring me... - She whimpers desperately and her voice is clear as an order on my crown, breathing heavily, I try and compose myself, laying down again as my claws are still carved on the ground, and my chains jingle with my every movement as my chest rises with every huff. Even small bursts of anger were enough to drain me.

And yet, she still reached towards my jaw, speaking worried but softly in an attempt to soothe me, she really did trust me that much, didn't she? Even a wrong wrong movement from my part could be enough for me to crush her.

\- I know what they did was awful, but when you're free, you can leave and never see them again...! And without ever having to destroy people's homes!

I'm still breathing heavily, tears flowing more persistently - What makes you think they'll ever let me go free?! You put too much faith in these people!

\- You said it yourself that... The link has weakened... And I feel it too... Maybe you can take that chance and leave when it's faint enough... Maybe the chains will work the same way?

\- I have hope, but it is not as easy! And if it fails, such betrayal from my part would not go unpunished! - I notice her look down saddened, but I just cannot help but to feel helpless.

\- I guess you're right, but still... - She quietly says, still petting me slowly for a while as my breathing started to relax - That's right... Breathe slowly now... - She says with a worried smile, and I try and listen, focusing on the sound of her voice rather than the countless destructive thoughts present in my head.

\- One day, I'll make them regret it all... - I managed to muster, but Zoe is quick to hush me.

\- Shhh... You'll keep on stressing yourself... We'll find a way...! Just focus on something nice... Like... Like your stars...! - She looks up at the starry night sky and my gaze follows, this planet's Moon illuminates the grassy plains, but is humble enough to allow the stars to shine. I recognize each and every one of my creations, and although I feared for their safety, the sight still brought a temporary peace to my being.

My weeping had ceased and my breathing had eventually relaxed, and from the corner of my eye I notice Zoe looking at me, her expression still worried, but she smiles empathetically when she notices the improvement on my mood, I look back at her, thinking she had something to say.

\- ...?

\- ...What is it, Sol...? - She asks as her smile leaves, but it quickly returns as I face up again, an unintentionally embarrassed expression that she quickly recognizes on me.

\- Nothing. I'm just... grateful to have you around. – My body still aches from the overwhelming sadness, but not as much anymore - Thank you for not being like them... - Genuine compliments were always difficult to me, needing either a few coats of irony and sarcasm or just being completely backwards insults at times.

She raises an eyebrow at this - That's... what friends are for? - She seems unsure about my words but shrugs and smiles nonetheless, as if expecting me to confirm her claim.

\- I... Yes. I'll take that... - I confess, defeated and she happily tries to hug me again. I simply lean in towards her, enjoying the comfort that her smart form could provide me.

\- Zoe's a friend... - She smiles and I simply nod - And cosmic puppy is her friend? - She faces me with bright hopeful eyes and I look disapproving of the nickname - Oups, hehe... What do you call a baby dragon? - She continues.

\- ...Hatchling.

\- Bluh, that's a mouthful! Okay, okay, let me rephrase that... Is... cosmic dragon... Zoe's friend? - She asks again hopeful and expectantly. I'm a bit reluctant to respond and my expression remains neutral, she begins to look embarrassed with herself but as she notices the weak smile slip into my face, symbolizing my approval, her grin grows wider than ever. - Really?!

I'd blush if I could, don't make me say it out loud... I still nod in response and she's just the happiest little thing I've ever seen, thanking me and bouncing around celebrating, it warms my heart to see her and I properly lay down again, still wishing to sleep away to thoughts that plagued my mind.

\- Zoe... Could I ask a favour?

She had stopped her bouncing to nest herself close to me - Sure! - She smiles gladly. She's not used to me asking anything of her or anyone, but she doesn't question it nor hesitates to help.

\- Do you have any of those... Oh, what are they called again... Sleeping bubbles?

\- Ahem. It's called Sleepy Trouble Bubble, mister! For your sleeping troubles! - She gladly corrects me, seeming proud of herself – Yeah I do! Why'd you ask?

\- Well... Remember that time, how you assaulted me with one, a long while back? Simply because you "wanted to pet me"? - I casually say, holding no hard feelings for this memory and she starts to laugh as she remembers this.

\- Hahaha! I remember! You were out for like, 10 whole minutes! You got sooo offended when you woke up! Like I had insulted your entire existence!

\- Reasonably.

\- You want me to pet you again? – She seemed excited with this.

\- ...No. But, I would like to sleep with the help of one of your bubbles again. I remember I had a nice dream... And... I woke up puzzled, but well rested.

\- And grumpy!

\- Uhm. Naturally. - A light chuckle escapes and I notice she began forging sparkles with her hands, butterflies forming and the pale lavender bubble increasing in size.

\- One Sleepy Trouble Bubble coming right up! - She chimes happily as I stare quietly.

\- ...Isn't that a bit small? - I comment and she looks back at me with a pout, sticking out her tongue.

\- No dragon is too big for the Trouble Bubble! - She didn't like being underestimated and grinned as she held the large bubble in her hands. - And I will nap with you! Because no dragon should be lonely where they're sad either!

I find this odd as well but I don't question her logic, I suppose she must be too tired to leave, so she might as well spend the night here? – If you so wish...

\- Why'd you need a need a bubble again? – She got up, holding the bubble in her hands as she looked up at me curiously.

\- Like you said. Sleeping troubles – I simply say -. I don't usually sleep... But, right now I feel like I need it...

\- I knew it... Well this should keep you out for a few hours! Unless someone wakes you up! Kind of like... Regular sleep! – She chuckles at her own joke and flies up.

I raise my head to look at what she was trying to do, and she drops the bubble on me. It falls heavy like a rock but pops on my nose with a soft sound and I don't even feel it.

I blink surprised and look at Zoe, who just places an index finger to her lips and winks, softly coloured sparkles, glitter and butterflies float around me and she returns to her previous position, laying close to me, letting out a lazy yawn – There you go...

She smiles softly and I finally feel my eyes begin to get droopy, focusing becomes hard, and I just take it in, taking a deep breath and laying my head down to rest.

\- Thank you... - I let out a yawn as I say this, and as I fell asleep, the last thing I hear are Zoe's quiet words.

\- Sweet dreams...


End file.
